maomaofandomcom-20200222-history
Legendary Golden Weapons
The Legendary Golden Weapons are a set of magic items, most of which were given by Shin Mao to his children in a special ceremony.Weapon of Choice Each item possesses unique magical ability. The Weapons The Golden Spear The Golden Spear has the power to pierce through anything. It is currently in the possession of Brunhilde, one of Mao Mao's sisters. The Golden Scarf The Golden Scarf grants the wearer the power of flight. It is currently in the possession of one of Mao Mao's unnamed sisters. The Golden Hat The Golden Hat can store an infinite amount of objects within itself. It is currently in the possession of one of Mao Mao's unnamed sisters. The Golden Bangles The Golden Bangles are said to "offer impenetrable defense" , and appear to generate a force field around their user when they are crossed against each other. They are currently in the possession of one of Mao Mao's unnamed sisters. The Golden Eye Contacts The Golden Eye Contacts are said to give the user "sight beyond sight",Weapon of Choice (see this video) though it is unclear as to what specific powers they grant. They are currently in the possession of one of Mao Mao's unnamed sisters. Presumed Weapons Although unconfirmed, the following golden items belonging to Mao Mao and Shin Mao are also golden and display magical properties, making it very likely they are part of the same set. Geraldine The Golden Katana, named "Geraldine" by Mao Mao, possesses the power of "everlasting light". It is capable of producing a massive, blinding, and (sometimes) damaging blast of light ("Lunar Flash") and perpetually glowing. It was given to Mao Mao because Shin Mao did not consider it to be a "cool weapon". It has also been shown to be able to generate iceBreakup, blue fireUltraclops, and shock-waves of golden energy capable of slicing through multiple enemies.The Perfect Adventure Whether these are inherent abilities of the katana or are only imbued upon it through different fighting techniques are unknown. Golden Armor/MechsuitSmall A giant golden armor/mechsuit worn by Shin Mao to compensate for his small body. Its primary feature is giving the wearer incredible strength, allowing them to carry large and heavy objects with ease. It is also capable of flight at great speed through jets on its feet, activated by clicking one's legs together, and possesses unseen "pockets" for storing items such as his weapons and a phone. The armor appears to require wearing a special cybernetic suit to use it, as shown when Shin Mao was knocked out of the suit. Its legs indicate the suit was specifically designed for use by cats. Shin Mao Golden Armor.png ShinMaoArmorless.png Golden Sword A giant golden sword carried by Shin Mao. Its unique magic power(s) are unknown, but it is incredibly heavy. Golden Dagger A small golden dagger, referred to as a "bottle opener" by Shin Mao. It can wreath its blade in flame and expand to the size of a giant sword, around that of his primary golden sword. Shin Mao Golden Dagger 1.png Shin Mao Golden Dagger 2.png Trivia * The Golden Bangles may be a reference to Wonder Woman, who blocks bullets in various media using her own bangles. * The power of the Golden Eye Contacts, "sight beyond sight", is a reference to Thundercats. It is a power granted to Lion-O through by using the Sword of Omens. * Not counting the presumed members of the set Shin Mao wields, the only two true weapons in this collection are Brunhilde's spear and Geraldine. References Category:Items